The Awesomest Bro
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Pre-Klaine, some Finnchel/Spoilers up until "Furt"/Finn loves Kurt... Not the love he feels for Rachel, because he does not think of Kurt in his undies at night, but the kind of love a dude feels for the most awesome brother.


**This just came to mind after seeing "Furt" and even if I have no time for doing anything not university-related, I had to write it. I really, really missed Kurt and Finn's relationship and Blaine is super mega foxy awesome hot (this episode would have been perfect if he were invited to the wedding)( By the way, I want him and Kurt together already!)**

**Anyway, it's kind of crappy but I really hope you like it anyway. Reviews makes my day, so, don't be shy and leave one, good or bad ;)**

**Awesomest Bro**

Love is sometimes making happy someone you really care about and to hell with the consequences. Even Finn, in his almighty obliviousness was aware of that much.

He is also aware that during the last months he has probably been the worst possible stepbrother for Kurt (and really? Even the new kid has faced Karofsky, "'cause, dude, Kurt looked fuckin' scared when he passed by. I don't know what happen', but maybe you should ask. Is goin' to be your bro or somethin', isn't he?").

What is really buggering him is that Rachel, in all her selfishness (she DID sent that Asian girl to a crack house!) did not only ask him to protect Kurt, but is disappointed with him for doing nothing. All the Glee Club is!( even Mr. Schuester looks like a kicked puppy when he hears about the fight he was not in).

But really, is not that easy to love Kurt. Or maybe it is too much for his own good. Kurt has always been there with a diplomatic smile and a witty commentary. He takes the shoots Finn is too afraid to take and walk around with such a confidence that it hurts really bad when someone like that jerk slams him under the lockers. Finn is not gay, though. He likes Rachel boobs -well, boobs in general-, but a warm feeling just expands in his chest when Kurt looks happy because he's won a solo or that new Marc Jacobs jeans has just arrived. He's scared the crap out of him and don't really know what to do with that feeling. And then it just hit him like that big guy from the football team.

Sam is stretching out when the phrase comes out of his mouth, just like that: Kurt is his brother. Everything makes sense because that is the truth: that feeling is just love. Not the love he feels for Rachel, because he does not think of Kurt in his undies at night; but the kind of love a dude feels for the most awesome brother who can just plan a wedding in a week and teach Burt Hummel to dance. That kind of love.

He feels dumb –not that's the first time, but this is much worse than worshiping a sandwich. That animal threaten Kurt!- and just want to make it up. But everything is so messed up that he really can't think of anything (that isn't too expensive) to compensate him. Because right now he notices that the smile he was so fond of has practically disappeared, the witty comments has been replaced with longing silences and even the confidence as he walks has been lost. He just let that happened!

And then he remembers a colourful word, something in Kurt's locker, just below a Dalton's boy photo which makes Kurt's lips twitch. Courage.

Mercedes answers the phone at the second tone and rumbles about how strange it is that "the white boy" called her. She willingly explains that the boy in Kurt's locker is Blaine, a guy that has been close to their friend recently and has been helping him with the bulling –although Kurt wasn't very explicit about that specifically-, he's also gay and astonishing handsome, Mercedes tells (even if he isn't interested).

So, somewhat, Finn ends up that evening wondering through the well polished halls of Dalton looking for that boy, because his photo is the biggest of the locker, and Kurt really loves Mercedes; so that has to mean something. It turns out that Blaine is a totally awesome guy who is working at some math's homework in the library and is pretty relieved to hear from Kurt, because the last thing he knew was that his father was getting married and that he has no time to text or hung out like they used to. He tells Finn about the confrontation he had with Karofsky- but gives no details about what that asshole did to Kurt- and seems more at ease now that he knows that Karofsky has been dismissed. He do care about his future brother. That's good, he supposes.

Blaine is great: he loves sports and even came up with a plan to make things better between Finn and Kurt, so he has to ask: "so, are you gonna come to the weddin'?"

He bits his lower lip as his brow furrows. Kurt has not invited him. They do not know each other for that long. It sure would be awkward. It's private. It's just… But he does not say he doesn't want to go. So Finn invites him and leaves to him the option to appear, because "he sure would like it".

Love is making happy someone you really care about. If he has to sing a love song for Kurt and dance with him to make him realise that he is the proudest brother in the world, so be it. To hell with Puck laughter. It was kind of touching, really. And Rachel was so proud that they had a wonderful make-up session where he could touch… Well, she was really happy and, you know, it was not really that important who made up the whole thing, but who put it in practice. So maybe he took a little bit of credit, but Blaine wasn't there anyway. Which was not cool at all. Because Kurt wanted to invite him, but didn't want to mess things up and… Well, just guessing, you know?

But then, while he was dancing with her mother, he spotted this guy who really resembled him… It turn out to be Blaine. And Kurt was so busy trying to guide Burt in their dance that he didn't even notice. The last time Finn saw him, he was heading to the punch at the end of the room, disappearing in the crowd. And then Bublé's "Home" started and Rachel wanted to get to some dark corner, but now he has brother to look after, so he searched for Blaine, who looked amused watching Kurt swaying with Mercedes through the dance floor and catched him by the arm, dragging him before Kurt without any greeting word.

The couple of friends stopped in the spot and Kurt seemed to be sick, or so it seemed for his sudden paleness. Blaine was apparently speechless, as well as Mercedes (and that was really disturbing) which only left him to clear the awkwardness (and he was not the best at that). He explained that he has meet Blaine recently and thought that they would be a really cute couple and they should marry in Canada and adopt a bunch of babies or have them with a rental mother as Rachel's fathers… Well, and he kind of lost track of his words because everyone was looking at him as he was really insane.

Luckily, Blaine recovered his ability to speak and told them how Finn was looking for him yesterday because he was worried about Kurt and that he was glad that he was safe because he had kind of freak out that week when Kurt didn't call after Karofsky threaten, and he had missed going out, and the texts between classes, and… The couple of friends were still freezed when the Dalton boy nervously ranted, being saved by Carole and Burt, who just appeared and introduced themselves.

Blaine calmed down and politely congratulate them for the beautiful wedding, introducing himself as Kurt's friend from an all-boys academy. Carol and her husband seemed interested in that bit of information and took him away from the noisy dance floor to a more private place to talk about it. Finn was starting to feel a real concern about his new brother, who just came out of his shock and glanced him accusingly. "I thought that'd make you happy!" was his only defence, and Kurt sighed and smiled a little, because that was, in his awkward way, how Finn showed his love and, what the hell? Blaine has came anyway, and that was awesome in so many ways. Because he has missed all those things too and was too scared to ask him to come because he would probably turning it down, so Kurt just focused in planning the best wedding in the history of Lima. He hugged Finn for the second time that day and went looking for his parents before his father realized that Blaine was gay and had a kind of crush on his son.

Before Rachel and him were getting away from the crowd for that marvellous make-up she owned him, he could saw the boys laughing like they were the only ones in that room, and then again, that warm feeling spreaded through his chest. He was the awesomest bro in the world (if that could be possible).

It was not such a surprise when Kurt came up with the news: Karofsky had came back and the soprano was transferring to Dalton. He sure didn't want him to go away; they all promised to make it better for him to feel safe, but deep inside, he knew that the battle was lost. That they had to let him go if they really wanted his friend to have a chance to be happy. That is why he helped him pack and drove him with Carol and Burt to that expensive campus with green grass and a swimming pool of the size of their choir room; but more importantly, with Blaine and two other boys who welcomed them with big smiles.

As they get in the car, Finn looked back a moment and then he saw it: Kurt was smiling just like he did when he was told they were doing Lady Gaga; he almost could read the sarcastic remark about Blaine's pink sunglasses in his lips and he certainly saw how confident he looked when he turned around to walk in to the building holding the other boy's hand. And in that moment, he didn't really care that they were going to compete in Sectionals in different Glee clubs, or that he wasn't going to see him everyday with that smile. It just mattered that Kurt was happy, and as long as that was truth, everything was fine.

**Fin**

**I've been really angry with Finn this whole season for being even more dumb than his normal self, but I guess this chapter and the dance made it up. You're still awesome Frankenteen!LOL**

**I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
